Te amo
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ¡¡¡14º CAPI! Théodred y Mílithrim ATENCIÓN: NECESITO MÁS IDEAS PARA ESTO! SE ME ESTÁN AGOTANDO! De como sería la forma, tierna, que no sexual, de hacer el amor en la Tierra Media.
1. Lluvia

Llovía. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban las verdes hojas de los árboles, escondidos entre la oscuridad de la leve noche que acababa de cernirse sobre el valle.  
  
Las gotas tibias caían suavemente, en la hierba y les humedecían el pelo. A lo lejos las luces de plata de Rivendel, mecidas por el viento y entre árboles el sonido del río y más allá la cascada.  
  
Tenían la espalda apoyada contra el tronco grueso del un árbol y sintiendo la brisa Glorfindel alzó el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que el agua le acariciara.  
  
Se oyó una risa divertida: -¿Qué haces?  
  
Glorfindel bajó rápidamente el rostro volviendo a su posición de antaño y clavó sus ojos intensos en la hierba oscura de la noche, ruborizándose suavemente: -Na... nada...- y se rió de si mismo en la oscuridad: -El agua de la lluvia me gusta más incluso que la del río...- y volvió a sentir calor en las mejillas.  
  
A su lado la voz cantarina de la joven elfa volvió a reír: -A mí también.  
  
Cerca suyo un charco se dilataba entre ondas circulares de pequeñas gotas, el pelo mojado les caía a los dos en jirones, por la espalda.  
  
Glorfindel, casi sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a alzar el rostro, dejando que la lluvia le acariciase, y colando por su frente surcos de agua y brisa errante, sus ojos se habían cerrado, para sentir solo el fresco de la noche.  
  
-¡Ay!  
  
Glorfindel salió como de un sueño y miró a la elfa que volvía a reír a su lado: -¿Qué pasa?  
  
Una gran gota densa, había caído en la punta de la nariz de ella y entre risas la hizo estornudar.  
  
Su pelo rubio coronaba su frente y la luz azulada de la distante ciudad le brillaba en las mejillas húmedas y los ojos entornados. El vestido mojado parecía más suave de lo normal y Glorfindel posó un dedo sobre su nariz, apartando la gota densa, de agua cálida.  
  
Ella paró de reír instantáneamente y bajo la mano de Glorfindel tembló.  
  
Que piel tan suave tenía, el agua la hacía todavía más lucida y sus ojos sembraban flores de destellos, tal como las estrellas.  
  
La luna salió de detrás de una nube, la lluvia continuaba cayendo, los rayos de plata dieron en su pelo y toda ella semejó luz.  
  
Una fina ráfaga de brisa tibia pasó entre ellos y los cabellos de Glorfindel rozaron la frente de la mujer elfa.  
  
La mano entre temblores y escalofríos se posó suavemente en la mejilla blanca de luz y fue apartando poco a poco las gotas de agua que la bañaban.  
  
Los ojos de Glorfindel se clavaban directamente en su pelo, como había hecho antes al mirar la hierba, y su respiración se notaba cerca, su mano era suave y acariciaba con ternura.  
  
Dedos temerosos se enredaron entre las hebras de oro y luz de plata de su pelo y se fundieron entre ondas suaves. No podía apartar la mano de ella, no ahora que por fin había conseguido acariciarla, acariciarla sin sentir vergüenza, y ella no se resistía. Tan bella era, tan suave, tan blanca, tan irreal... y sintió el aliento de ella rozar su pelo, cuan cerca estaban.  
  
La lluvia caía entre ellos y su música les acompañaba, haciendo huir a la soledad y el miedo.  
  
Glorfindel pasaba su mano por su pelo húmedo y tan cerca podía sentirle respirar ahora, solo distanciados por dos gotas de lluvia que titilaban desde el verde de las hojas que se alzaban sobre ellos.  
  
Los ojos de la elfa se perdieron entre los labios serenos de él, aquellos labios que tan bellas sonrisas esbozaban, su nariz casi se tocaba, los ojos se le cerraron y una gota les fundió en un beso. Un beso que ella correspondía, un beso que él correspondía.  
  
Glorfindel abrió los ojos que había cerrado, al igual que cuando quiso sentir la frescura de la lluvia, una mano le acariciaba ahora a él el pelo y se deslizaba entre sus hebras y la humedad de la lluvia, llegando a su nuca y casi abrazándole. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, la estaba besando, y realmente ella le respondía, le acariciaba, y tanto tiempo la había amado en silencio...  
  
El otro brazo blanco de luna le rodeó y en un abrazo creyó perderse Glorfindel. Sus besos se extendieron por el rostro de la mujer, sobre sus mejillas, la mejilla que había rozado con sus dedos. Los brazos de él también la rodearon lentamente.  
  
Líthriel sentía los labios suaves de Glorfindel sobre su frente y caricias sobre su pelo, el pelo de él la hacía sentirse perdida entre rallos de sol, en medio de la noche oscura, tanto le había amado en silencio, tanto se había sentido prendada a su sonrisa, a su voz...  
  
-Glorfindel...  
  
La voz de ella sonó en los oídos de Glorfindel, entre susurros de lluvía, y al igual que débiles campanas de plata, de sonido claro.  
  
-Líthriel...  
  
Besó su pelo mojado empapado en luz de luna y bajó hasta su cuello y sus hombros, tanto la amaba...  
  
Besó el pelo de él, adormecida entre luna y sol y olió la fragancia del bosque prendida entre sus cabellos.  
  
La lluvia continuaba entre ellos y bajo las nubes y la luna de una suave noche se dijeron: -Te amo.  
  
CARMENCHU!!  
  
P.D. espero que os aya gustado y no! no es porno ni erótico pervertidos!!! XP! Podéis pedirme algo así entre alguien si queréis, ejemplo: Aragorn y Arwen... aunque odie a Arwen con toda mi alma!! Por bruja quita novios!!! Bechitos babosos!! Y dejarme un bonito review!!! Por fi!! 


	2. Brisa

Leía cerca de la chimenea, la luz naranja del fuego la alumbraba y entre sombras delicadamente pasaba las paginas del grande libro, que apoyaba en sus rodillas.  
  
Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban fuera, al otro lado de la ventana, esculpidas bajo la luz plateada de la luna, plateada como los ojos de Arwen.  
  
El viento ondeaba lentamente las hojas oscuras de los árboles y a través de las cortinas de seda entraba en la habitación, mutado en una suave brisa. El viento mecía los cabellos ambarinos de Arwen.  
  
En la ventana, sentado en el alfeizar, un hombre pensaba y un suspiro prolongado salió de sus labios, mientras observaba la belleza infinita de la elfa, en sus ojos se dibujaron lagrimas.  
  
Arwen alzó la mirada del libro y la fijó en los surcos de tristeza que recorrían las mejillas de Aragorn. Asustada dejó el libro a los pies de su cama y fue hacia el alfeizar.  
  
De verdad estaba llorando, sus ojos verdes se veían tristes y ella se sentó lentamente a su lado, casi sin darse cuenta de que su mano le secaba las lagrimas con el pulgar: -¿Que te pasa?  
  
Aragorn la miró, la intentó mirar a los ojos, pero cuando sintió que estos se clavaban en los suyos no pudo mantener la mirada en ellos. Tan bella era aquella mujer... ¿Por qué no podía tenerla...?  
  
Su boca tembló y de sus labios salieron susurros de angustia: -No sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no poder rozarla...- inconscientemente un dedo de Aragorn rozó la mano de la mujer, tan cerca estaban la una de la otra...  
  
-No poder... acariciarla...- se le hizo difícil decir esa palabra mientras su mano rozaba la mejilla de la elfa, no había piel más suave: -No poder besarla...  
  
Aragorn no supo lo que hacía pero acercó tanto su rostro al de ella que cuando susurró cerca de sus labios incandescentes no pudo evitar que los suyos se posaran sobre los de Arwen.  
  
Se esperó un grito, un golpe, un rechazo, incluso un castigo, no se sentía digno de estar haciendo lo que hacía ni siquiera siendo él el heredero al trono de la humanidad. No le importaba ni siquiera la muerte; no hubiera podido resistir más tiempo aquella tortura mas no pensó en ningún momento antes de hacerlo que ella le fuera a corresponder.  
  
Los labios de la elfa se unían con los del hombre, en derroches de ternura. Jamás había besado Aragorn labios tan suaves.  
  
Una ráfaga de aire fresco inundó la habitación, envolviéndolos casi entre las cortinas de la ventana abierta, y el fuego de la chimenea se apagó, sus cabellos se enredaron.  
  
Aragorn abrió los ojos mientras sentía unas manos subir por sus brazos y llegar a su espalda. Las manos fuertes del hombre se perdieron en montañas ambarinas, los ojos grises de Arwen estaban cerrados, mientras le besaba. La luz de la luna la bañaba de plata y Aragorn volvió a cerrar los ojos, sus lagrimas se habían apagado.  
  
Rozó con su nariz la piel de Arwen, perdiéndose por sus mejillas y navegando por su pelo. Sus besos la envolvieron mientras la mujer susurraba en sus oídos. Campanas, agua, luz, luna, sol, viento, todo en su voz, que voz tan hermosa... Su pelo olía a las más bellas flores y su piel... su piel era inalcanzable e infinita, era inexistentemente dulce, era como el agua... suave, aterciopelada, toda ella era belleza... No podía ser real.  
  
La pasión se encendió en el hombre y no pudo suportar no besar su cuello blanco, las manos de ella le acariciaban la espalda y subieron a su pelo. Seguía pronunciando susurros en una lengua hermosa, desconocida, atrayente: -Nië lathrimel os tuvithil e marue... Aragorn...  
  
Entendió su nombre, con eso le bastó para saber que jamás amaría a una persona como la amaba a ella, en aquel instante. Le habría jurado amor eterno.  
  
-Arwen...- tan bello era su nombre, repetirlo una y mil veces en su cabeza, tan bien sonaba... Arwen, Arwen, Arwen... En voz alta mientras la sentía junto a él era mucho mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado: -Arwen...  
  
Besaba su hombro desnudo y con un dedo apartaba el cuello del vestido, ya era hermosa e insuperable con él, pero ¿cómo sería besar su piel...? ¿la piel que cubría aquel vestido blanco...? No podía frenar su mano, ella obraba por si sola.  
  
Que tiernas eran las caricias de Arwen en su cuello... cada una de ellas era poesía, cada una de ellas inspiraba amor. Arwen oía su nombre repetido en susurros desde los labios insaciables del mortal, que besaba sus brazos.  
  
-Aragorn...  
  
Que bello parecía repentinamente su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz irreal... Nadie lo habría dicho mejor, hubiera jurado que ese no era su nombre, no el nombre que estaba acostumbrado a oír de los labios de los demás, y aquellos labios eran tan deseables...  
  
El vestido de Arwen calló al suelo y la luz de la luna a su lado pareció poca.  
  
Susurros en los que jamás se había contenido más amor: -Te amo Arwen.  
  
-Te amo Aragorn.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. si... al final puse a la bruja ligándose a mi novio... pero....snif..snif...¿¡ por qué harán tan buena pareja!? No valee!! Joo!! Me estoy pasando de tanto amor... estaré enferma??? Unas preguntillas antes de que me muera...  
  
Me tenéis que contar un poco como se conocieron Faramir y Éowyn si queréis que haga una historia de ellos pork yo... como soy tan vaga... pos... no me he leido todavía el retorno del rey.... (esk me gusta ir despacio como a los Ents... jejejeje)  
  
La mujer de Elrond se llama Celebrían???  
  
Elrond y su mujer se casan pork se quieren o porque les obligan sus papas o ni idea...?  
  
Digamos que eso que he puesto que dice Arwen es elfico oki??? No tengo un diccionario de quenya..... snif...  
  
A parte de esto más ideas para novios!!! Se me esta acabando la inspiración!!!  
  
Hay un botoncito abajo que pone Go... pos por ahí hay que pasar para que no te contagie la rabia!!! Muy bien!! Buen hobbit!!! XP!  
  
Besos a todos!!! 


	3. Hojas

-¿Adónde me llevas?  
  
Celeborn le oprimía la mano y la guiaba mientras subían una colina y en lo alto de ella un enorme árbol entre las sombras de la noche, donde en su copa brillaban farolillos de plata, tras el oro de sus hojas.  
  
-A ver la vista más hermosa de todo Lorien.  
  
Galadriel sonrió y caminó más deprisa, con Celeborn a su lado, mientras él tiraba de la elfa, impaciente.  
  
Llegaron a los pies del árbol y una escalera de cuerda y oro bajaba de sus ramas, frondosas de hojas doradas. En la hierba y entre sus gruesas raíces tímida hierba asomaba y unas pequeñas flores, blancas, surgían entre ella, bailando con el viento.  
  
-¡Ven!- Celeborn sonrió mientras apoyaba el primer pie en la escalera y empezaba a subir: -¡Vamos, sube!  
  
La elfa se recogió el vestido blanco y comenzó a subir, detrás de su acompañante. Arriba del todo había un flet y su madera se confundía con la estructura del árbol. Si no se hubieran visto las luces desde lejos que iluminaban aquellas ramas, nadie hubiera dicho que aquel árbol servía de hogar.  
  
Celeborn llegó hasta el flet, rápido y sin dificultad, con la habilidad de los elfos silvanos en sus venas. Sus ropas se confundieron con las hojas y desapareció tras ramas fuertes y la madera recamada de plata del suelo del flet.  
  
Galadriel le siguió y al llegar al último peldaño de la escala, cuando ya había entrado por el agujero esférico que daba paso al pavimento, tropezó. Asustada abrió mucho sus ojos azules y notó en sus oídos un palpitar lento entre una respiración pausada. Había caído sobre el pecho de Celeborn, que la esperaba, y los brazos de él agarraban los suyos esperando a que se incorporase, casi abrazándola.  
  
-Cuidado...- dijo un susurro contento, bordado de sonrisa.  
  
Galadriel apoyó bien sus pies en el flet y rápidamente se irguió, con los párpados bajados. La luz plateada de los faroles que pendían entre las ramas le dio en las mejillas, unas mejillas que a la luz del sol se hubieran visto de un distinto color de lo normal.  
  
Los brazos protectores de Celeborn se apartaron de los suyos lentamente, mientras ella alzaba la mirada de nuevo.  
  
El elfo la miró sonriendo antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza y fijar sus ojos en las ramas del grande árbol. La luna allí arriba daba más intensamente y parecía estar incluso más cerca. Las estrellas parecieron envolverles en un manto azul oscuro. El pelo de Celeborn semejó de plata, sus ojos de esmeralda y sus ropas de hojas de Mallorn, de las hojas que les rodeaban.  
  
En un lado del flet donde las hojas no cegaban la vista una barandilla de oro surgía de entre la madera de su suelo y se formaba una estructura redonda, como la cara que asomaba ahora, de la luna, y que sobresalía del árbol, tal como si fuera un balcón.  
  
-Mira.- Celeborn salió del árbol y se apoyó en la barandilla, mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que la brisa le revolviera el pelo.  
  
Desde allí se podían ver las estrellas, y la llanura que bajaba con árboles de copas centelleantes de luces, parecidas a luciérnagas grisaceas, en los albores de la noche. La luz brillante de Isil quemaba las hojas con destellos de fuego blanco y a lo lejos débiles picos de montañas azules.  
  
-Es... es precioso...- Galadriel no salía de su asombro, aquella vista la embriagó por completo y la hizo sentirse en un sueño.  
  
Celeborn dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios iluminados por la luna: -¿Verdad que sí?  
  
Galadriel apoyó suavemente sus manos en la barandilla del balcón: -Podría estar aquí y no cansarme nunca de contar cada día las estrellas, de ver cada día la misma luna, de ver cada día al sol aparecer en el horizonte... jamás había visto algo más bello...  
  
Celebor rió en un susurro tímido: -Sabía que te iba a gustar.- y apartó su vista del horizonte.  
  
El cabello de Galadriel mutó entre las hojas, meciéndose al viento. Sus ojos brillaban con luz de luna. Su tez parecía ahora de cristal y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la barandilla, cerca de las del elfo. Los labios semiabiertos observaban incrédulos el paisaje y de nuevo su pelo le llamaba, a que lo acariciase.  
  
Galadriel giró la cabeza hacia Celeborn, sus ojos se habían perdido en su frente y sus dedos jugaban con uno de sus rizos.  
  
-Galadriel...- la mano del elfo se deslizó lentamente por su pelo y le apartó el flequillo de los ojos tiernamente. La elfa tembló bajo sus caricias: -Hacia tiempo que deseaba decirte una cosa...  
  
-Dime.- susurró entre escalofríos, notando la mirada del elfo sobre ella.  
  
Celeborn vaciló mientras el corazón le comenzaba a palpitar demasiado rápidamente y su respiración se intercalaba: -Yo...- consiguió susurrar entre balbuceos nerviosos.  
  
Sus manos se había apartado del pelo de Galadriel y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo pero una caricia le rozó y sintió la frescura del acero puro de un anillo en su mejilla, de unos dedos suaves. Galadriel le acariciaba el rostro mirándole a los ojos.  
  
-"Yo también tenía algo que decirte"- aquella hermosa voz la oyó dentro de su cabeza, como un pensamiento lejano, los labios de luz de luna de la elfa no se movieron al hablar.  
  
Las manos de Celeborn se unieron de nuevo a Galadriel después de aquella caricia y poco a poco las puso en su rostro, sintiéndolo con las yemas temblorosas de sus dedos, acercando su cuerpo cada vez más al de la mujer y notando su respiración y sus ojos y el roce de su pelo y sus manos y su vestido y sus labios. La besó con ternura en la comisura de la boca, lentamente, extendiendo su beso por ella como el viento se extiende por entre las hojas de un árbol. Tanto tiempo había deseado hacerlo...  
  
Las caricias de Galadriel también se adentraron en su cuerpo, como el agua entra en las fisuras de las rocas, y en las orillas del mar. Sus manos acariciaron su pelo sintiendo cada hebra, cada filo, cada temblor.  
  
Un profundo abrazó les fundió sobre el flet y en aquel balcón semejaron uno sólo.  
  
-Te amo, Galadriel...  
  
-Yo también quería decírtelo, Celeborn...  
  
Aquella noche se amaron, como nunca nadie se ha amado tanto, entre hojas de oro.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!!! Son preciosos!!!! Verdad tesoro??? XP!  
  
Lothluin!!! Pedazo review!!!! Un poquito más largo y no te cabe!!! Jajaja XP! Oye.... lo k te kería decir es k eso k me dices de hacer es mu complicao.... porque no se... el encuentro cotidiano esta muy bien pero k pasa es k yo no kiero poner cosas k vallan mas aya de un par de mimitos pork luego va mi hermano y me dice k es porno y claro.... me deprime.... ay no se.. va a ser mu complicao...  
  
we, espero k os gute este k me habéis pedido y ya dentro de poco haré el de Elrond y su Celebrían (k debería ser yo pero bueno... dejémosla a la pobre que viva...) y también haré uno de Haldir y otro... jejeje le voy a poner una novia a Legolas y otra a Boromir y.... Faramir y Eowyn va pa rato.... dificil!! ME PONEIS COSAS MU DIFÍCILES!!!! Y si!!!! Buena idea la de Sam y Rosita!! Ya estoy harta de ponerle de gay!!! Jajaja XP!  
  
Os quiero a todos muuucho!!! 


	4. Luna

-Arwen no me tires ya más del pelo...  
  
-¡Es que me gustan tus trenzas papi!  
  
Elrond rió mientras besaba a su hija, en su regazo, mientras él sentaba en aquella silla de oro, en la Sala del Fuego.  
  
-Es un poco tarde, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama?  
  
-¡No tengo sueño!- dijo la niña en sus brazos, negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
La noche estaba ya entrada y a través de las grandes cristaleras se podía ver la luna, entre su manto azul de estrellas.  
  
-No te preocupes Elrond, yo la llevaré.  
  
Glorfindel se levantó sonriente de sus asiento, como tantas de aquellas veces y cogió a Arwen en sus brazos: -Dime, mi niña, ¿te cuento un cuento?  
  
Arwen se frotó los ojos cansados y grises: -Vale.  
  
Glorfindel salió de la sala despacio, acariciando el pelo ambarino de la niña, casi meciéndola entre sus brazos.  
  
-Le encantan los niños.  
  
-Sí, poca gente se ocupa de ellos tan bien como él lo hace y con tanto amor.- Celebrían a su lado, en su silla de oro sonrió todavía mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su hija menor.  
  
-Le harían falta unos hijos...- comentó el señor de Rivendel levantándose lentamente y observando la luna, al otro lado de la gran ventana.  
  
Nadie quedaba ya en la Sala del Fuego, los invitados y los sirvientes habían abandonado la habitación hace tiempo, solos, dama y señor.  
  
Celebrían se levantó y acercándose a su marido apoyó su cabeza suavemente en su hombro y observó junto a él la luz de la luna.  
  
Elrond la miró mientras comenzaba a abrazarla, acariciando su pelo de plata, como el gris de sus ojos, como los destellos de Isil: -¿Crees que soy un mal padre...?  
  
La mujer rió en sus brazos mientras la luz del fuego y la de las estrellas les confundían al uno del otro: -No, cariño. Eres muy buen padre.  
  
-¿Piensas que Arwen quiere más a Glorfindel que a mi?- su rostro parecía débilmente preocupado.  
  
-Arwen te quiere como padre y a Glorfindel le quiere como amigo, casi como a un hermano mayor.  
  
La mano de Elrond se había deslizado hasta la barbilla de Celebrían e hizo que le mirara:-¿Y eso que quiere decir?  
  
La dama de Rivendel le pasó la mano por su mejilla: -Quiere decir que no se puede comparar el amor que Arwen le da a Glorfindel y el amor que te da a ti porque son distintos.  
  
Elrond besó sus labios de plata, sintiendo amor en cada milímetro de piel que notaba bajo los suyos, sintiéndose ahora más tranquilo. Celebrían siempre le daba la respuesta que sus oídos querían oír. Parecía que su mente y los labios de su esposa estuvieran unidos, eso fue lo primero que le hizo fijarse en ella, lo primero que le inspiró amor.  
  
El señor de Rivendel bajó sus manos rozando la sombra del cuerpo de su mujer, entre aquel color gris de luna, azul de noche, rojo de fuego... y de rodillas ante ella le cogió la mano. Era blanca, suave, como siempre había sido, todavía sentía en su piel la primera vez que aquella mano le había rozado. La deslizó entre sus manos y besó cada dedo, cada centímetro de su palma, los nudillos, la besó con aquellos besos dignos solamente de las princesas, pero ella era más que eso, ella era como una reina, todo su amor se lo otorgaba a ella, a su piel y a su pelo. De rodillas ante Celebrían Elrond creyó morir de amor.  
  
Deslizándose como la brisa entre la hierba la otra mano de Celebrían acarició los cabellos oscuros de Elrond y desde arriba le observaba, como un rey que en un suspiro se convierte en sirviente y a aquel sirviente fiel la reina ofrecía todo su cariño.  
  
Los brazos de Elrond rodearon la cintura de su esposa y mientras ella de pié apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del elfo, él de rodillas besaba su vientre entre sedas de vestido dorado.  
  
De los labios de Elrond salieron pensamientos avivados: -No te vallas nunca de mi lado.  
  
Las manos suaves de Celebrían se perdieron en un abrazo mientras se agachaba junto a su marido: -¿Me amas?- susurró en su oído en un hilo de voz de cristal.  
  
-¿Acaso lo dudas, mi amor?- sonó la voz del señor de Rivendel impregnada de tinta de amor, entre el lienzo de los cabellos de Celebrían.  
  
-No...- rió alegre su mujer: -Nunca lo he dudado.- y besando su frente creyó desfallecer de deseo: -Sólo quería oírlo de tus labios.  
  
Elrond no pudo caer en la tentación repentinamente fuerte de besar cada parte de su cuerpo, de hundirse en su mar de caricias, de perderse en el bosque plateado de su pelo. El cuerpo de Celebrían se extendió en el suelo de mármol como la nieve se extiende por la ladera de la montaña: -Te amo, Celebrían, te amo, nunca dejaré de amarte.  
  
Y la luna fue el único testigo de un amor de fuego y estrellas.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. vale!!! A Frodo también le haré una hobbita!!! Pobrecito!! No vamos a discriminarle!! Sabéis... creo que se nos ha olvidado uno esencial!!!! ÉOMER TAMBIÉN QUIERE UNA NOVIA!!! Que os parece??? Jajaja Y me había empezando a olvidar ya de mi querido Elroyënath!!! Y ESO NO PUEDE SER!!! Ya le tendréis aquí, ya, ya..... Pero bueno... poco a poco...  
  
Todos estos se nos van a llenar de hijos por todos lados con tanto amor de por medio!!!! QUE BIEN!!!! VIVA LOS NIÑOS!!! Colaboramos en el crecimiento de la población de la Tierra Media!!! :D!!!  
  
Por cierto, se me ha estropeado mi ordenador patata este que tengo y no va muy bien con el internet... tal vez tardaré un poquito más en subir los capis... joooo.... me estoy deprimiendo!!! CARMENCHU TRISTE!!! XP! Besotes gordos a tos!!!! 


	5. Bosque

La luna comenzaba a esconderse detrás de los últimos picos de montañas, en lo alto de la bóveda del cielo oscuro las estrellas les observaban, esperando a que llegara el momento en el que se irían a dormir y el Alba estaba cerca.  
  
El bosque se dibujaba azul y plata y entre esbozos negros aún aparecían sombras fugitivas de la noche cansada.  
  
Legolas aspiró el profundo y fresco aire de la noche, llenando sus pulmones de olor a luna y estrellas. Los grillos cantaban y luciérnagas volaban despreocupadas de un lado a otro, sobre su cabeza. Aquel banco de mármol en medio del claro, escondido entre los árboles del bosque, donde sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, le recordaba tiempos muy lejanos.  
  
Sinlir sentaba junto a él, vestida de blanco como la luna en las noches que decide aparecer en su baile con las estrellas y sus cabellos de bronce se tejían en una larga trenza. En su frente hilos de plata y en su cuello una cadena de oro.  
  
El claro, entre grillos, luciérnagas y hierba se tintaba de verde oscuro, bajo las primeras luces de azul intenso que rozaban el cielo.  
  
Legolas rió entre el murmullo del viento de la aurora: -¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos aquí de niños?  
  
Sinlir se cruzó de brazos con una risa burlona: -Me quitabas la muñeca y la escondías en los huecos de los árboles para que no la encontrara...  
  
-¡Sí, era muy malo!- rió el elfo, su sonrisa se iluminó bajo los últimos rayos de la luna.  
  
-Siempre estabas fastidiándome, ¿tan mal te caía?- rió también contenta Sinlir.  
  
-Todavía me acuerdo de cuando me tiraste los peces al río...  
  
-¿Peces? ¿Qué peces?  
  
-¡No me digas que no te acuerdas de los peces!  
  
Sinlir negó con la cabeza conteniendo una carcajada.  
  
-Tenía tres y eran rojos. ¡A uno le llamaba Elli a otro Elri y mi preferido era Glorfi!  
  
Sinlir no pudo evitar empezar a reírse: -¿Le pones nombre a los peces?- volvió a reír.  
  
-No te rías... Me los regaló Glorfindel cuando estuve en la casa de Elrond y cuando volví al Bosque Negro... ¡fuiste tú y los liberastes!  
  
-¿Que te los regaló quién...?- Sinlir seguía riendo.  
  
-Un viejo amigo de Rivendel, cuando tuve fiebre fue a cogerlos a la gruta de la cascada y los metió en una pecera. Estaba yo tan contento con mis peces... ¡Tú si que eras mala!- Legolas le sacó la lengua, como habría hecho un niño.  
  
-Siento haberte tirado tus peces al río...- dijo entre risas inevitables Sinlir.  
  
Legolas se encogió de hombros también riendo: -Ya que más da... Vete tú a saber donde están ahora los peces.  
  
Sinlir le miró irónicamente: -¿Quieres que te regale una pecera por tu cumpleaños?- y volvió a reír.  
  
-¡Anda cállate fea!- Legolas se tiró sobre Sinlir y la echó al suelo entre la hierba mientras los dos reían.  
  
-¡Tú más!  
  
-Claro, claro, lo que tu digas...- Legolas rió de nuevo y se echó sobre la hierba junto a ella, mirando a las estrellas que se iban, confundidas con las luciérnagas. Su puso las manos bajo la cabeza y entre los labios se colocó una hebra verde de hierba.  
  
Sinlir apoyó el codo en el suelo y la cabeza en su mano mirando a Legolas y más allá de él y de los árboles que circundaban el claro y componían el bosque los primeros jirones naranjas de nubes iluminadas por rayos de sol. El cielo seguía intensamente azul. Las estrellas aún brillaban y la luna seguía allí entre ellos, cincelando de plata el cielo.  
  
La hierba virgen del bosque se paseaba entre ellos, con el aire del alba y sombras todavía les marcaban los rasgos. Y el perfil de Legolas sobresalía de entre las hebras que volaban. Grillos seguían cantando.  
  
La camisa de Legolas tenía un botón desabrochado y el aire mecía el cuello de la prenda, dejando ver su cuello. Sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de las estrellas entre su azul y verde de mar y zafiro. Sus cabellos de oro se perdían entre la hierba y su piel se vestía de nácar. Y sus labios... entre sus labios el hilo verde y fresco le rozaba la punta de la nariz y se movía tímidamente de un lado a otro. Era tan hermoso verle así, tendido sobre la hierba húmeda de rocío que Sinlir no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por los sentidos, por la brisa y por la luz de la luna.  
  
Sinlir estampó sus labios suave y lentamente en el pómulo blanco de Legolas, notando bajo ellos el temblor de una piel de terciopelo.  
  
Legolas nada más sentir el calor de los labios de la elfa sobre él rápidamente se irguió y sentado sobre el prado pareció temblar de asombro y emoción.  
  
Sinlir se irguió rápidamente también, dándose cuenta apenas de lo que acaba de hacer y de sus labios salieron palabras trabadas y en suaves susurros: -Legolas... yo... lo siento...  
  
Se hizo un silencio incomodo, demasiado incomodo, y solo se oyeron los grillos cantar a la luz de las luciérnagas. Legolas miraba hacia el infinito y muy a lo lejos, perdiéndose quizás en pensamientos invisibles, alzó su mano lentamente y suavemente rozó, como lo acaban de hacer los labios de Sinlir, la parte aún cálida de su mejilla, casi sintiéndolos ahí todavía. La hebra de hierba había caído de sus labios de luna.  
  
Fue girando lentamente la cabeza, con sus cabellos en la brisa, aún con sus dedos en su pómulo y con sus ojos fijó la figura ruborizada entre las sombras de Sinlir, temblando, mirando al suelo.  
  
Su mano pasó de rozarse el antiguo beso de la mujer a acariciar su mejilla y la elfa se ruborizó aún más dejando ver en su rostro los mismos colores que aparecían en el horizonte, esperando al sol.  
  
Ella dirigió su cabeza con la vista baja hacia sus caricias, sin querer perderse ni una y poco a poco sus cuerpos se acercaron, sorteando el baile de la hierba y la brisa.  
  
-Legolas...  
  
Un dedo se posó sobre los labios trémulos acallándola con ternura: -No hables...  
  
Los labios del elfo se enlazaron con los de la elfa y se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse con besos.  
  
Los brazos incontrolables de Sinlir pasaron a la espalda de Legolas y se enroscaron detrás de su cuello atrayéndole más hacia ella en un deseo reprimido de demasiada pasión contenida. Las manos que tan bien manejaban el arco tensaron con sus caricias los músculos de la mujer igual que la cuerda de su arma y hasta su pelo ellas se extendieron. Con sus dedos comenzó a deshacer la trenza que le envolvía el pelo y poco a poco y entre besos fue desenredándolos, hasta dejar a la elfa con su pelo a merced del viento.  
  
Luciérnagas pasaron entre ellos a los primeros rayos del aurora, apagando sus luces a compás con las estrellas.  
  
Sintiendo el tan suave pelo de Sinlir en su rostro y más perfumado que el bosque y la noche, las manos del elfo bajaron a la espalda de ella, mientras besaba su hombro descubierto, y desató el nudo que frenaba aquella frontera: -Te amo...  
  
Un príncipe desnudando a una futura princesa y los grillos cantaban, a las luces del alba.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	6. Trigo

El campo de trigo se mecía en una siesta intranquila, durmiendo con el viento y velando a las amapolas, al sur de Rivendel.  
  
El cielo estaba claro, la tarde solo movía tímidas nubes blancas en su lienzo azul, que lentamente avanzaban hasta besarse con las montañas verdes, vestidas de flores.  
  
Entre el oro y los rubís del valle sólo sentaban dos personas y sus dedos acariciaban las espigas, entre el murmullo del río, a lo lejos.  
  
Ella, su melena negra que parecía cernir las sombras claras de la noche sobre el campo y su vestido blanco, un rayo de luna y estrella. Él expresaba una sencilla y a la vez complicada encrucijada de serenidad en sus ojos grises, parecidos a los de su padre y su pelo oscuro volaba con la brisa a pesar de ser corto, para ser el de un elfo.  
  
Las espigas doradas del trigo les acariciaban, rozando sus mejillas, cuando estas bailaban la danza del aire fresco del verano, de aquel bello verano.  
  
-Me encanta este sitio, esta como... aparte.- la voz de Elroyënath sonó fría y seria pero serena, como siempre: -Aquí me siento distante, por fin solo...  
  
-Pero hoy no estás solo.- los ojos de Thruviel brillaron a la par con el sol.  
  
En el rostro de Elroyënath se hubieran podido distinguir unos ojos sonrientes, a través del viento: -Hoy es distinto.  
  
Elroyënath era solitario, serio, no hablaba hasta que realmente hubiera algo que decir y pocas veces sonreía, tristeza desterrada parecía habitar en él. Sus ojos semejaban a la oscuridad cuando se le regala luz y su pelo olas de mar que terminaban en su nuca, entre una tiara de oro y una gema verde en su frente. Sus susurros se confundieron con el canto de la brisa: -Me gusta huir de la ciudad y sólo sentirme a mi mismo, en compañía del silencio.  
  
-Muchas veces es buena la soledad, nos ayuda a pensar.- sin embargo la voz que salía de los labios carmín de Truviel le apartaba todos los pensamientos de su mente, destacaba aún entre la belleza de aquel verano.  
  
-A veces creo que nadie me comprende.- tristeza perpetua y perenne en sus ojos de plata.  
  
Thruviel venía del Norte, hacía varios siglos que su familia había viajado hasta Rivendel para quedarse y todavía se sentían discriminados, fuera de la vida real que los habitantes de la ciudad llevaban, nunca se había sentido como uno de ellos. La gente les observaba con reprobación en sus miradas, tal como se mira a un cuadro sin terminar, a una música sin entonar; Truviel no tenía un verdadero hogar en Rivendel: -Yo si te comprendo.  
  
Elroyënath perdió su mirada en el horizonte bordado de hierba verde, que coronaba las cimas de los montes e incluso más allá, sintiéndose aún sin compañía.  
  
Thruviel se acercó hacia él. Los brazos del joven elfo rodeaban sus propias rodillas y perdía su rostro entre ellos. La elfa pasó su brazo por sus hombros y dudó antes de hablar, siempre se lo pensaba antes de decir o hacer nada.  
  
-¿Por qué eres así...? ¿Por qué eres tan distinto a los demás?  
  
Elroyënath giró su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Si no hubiera sido por la cercanía Thruviel hubiera jurado que aquellos ojos necesitaban llorar, tanta melancolía se acumulaba en ellos...  
  
-Me falta algo.  
  
-¿Qué te falta?  
  
-Ojalá lo supiera.  
  
Truviel le apretó contra sí con su brazo todavía rodeándole el cuello hasta su otro hombro. Las espigas se enredaban en sus cabellos.  
  
A pesar de todo, a pesar de que su amiga intentara consolarle y le conociera desde hacía tanto tiempo, Elroyënath seguía guardándose cosas para sí y su mente solitaria. Y cuanto le gustaba en él aquella sensación de misterio que mantenía... Nadie la trataba como él lo hacía. Era el único que la miraba con unos ojos que no surgían del rostro, si no de más allá de un alma.  
  
-Me gustan tus ojos.  
  
Bajo el casi abrazo de Thruviel Elroyënath pareció temblar y sus mejillas se compararon repentinamente con las amapolas del campo, mientras tartamudeaba: -Gra... gracias, se... parecen a los de mi padre, tal vez por eso te gustan...  
  
-No, no esos ojos.- el rostro de Elroyënath giró aún más y sus mejillas se unieron y los labios de Thruviel ahora rozaban palabras en su oído: -Me gustan los ojos con los que me miras.  
  
Entre sus susurros el siempre serio y erguido Eroyënath pareció desfallecer de repente de impresión, turbado. ¿Por qué se turbaba...? Daba igual, incluso así parecía más misterioso, hasta que volvió a recuperar su traicionera y amada cordura.  
  
-Intento mirar a la gente por lo que es, no por el aspecto ni por lo que se cuenta de ella. Eso es... artificial...- tenía escalofríos y su voz se trababa.  
  
-Me gusta como eres.- Elroyënath abrió ampliamente sus ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos grises.  
  
Thruviel sonrió, le gustaba tener a Elroyënath de ese modo junto a ella. Le gustaba cada uno de sus tremores a cada nota de voz que salía de sus labios y Elroyënath ya no se rodeaba las rodillas y sus manos temblaban como su cuerpo y se posaban sobre la hierba y las espigas y se acercaban a las manos de la mujer y la rozaron al fin, entre respiración intercalada.  
  
-Me gusta tu forma de ser, tu soledad, tu tristeza, tú...- ¡Oh, por Eru! Que sensación el sentir el palpitar de un corazón nervioso aún sin apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho que habita. Los suspiros de Elroyënath en su oído y sus sentimientos y su ganas de decirle todo lo que de él le atraía se avivaron.  
  
¡Una mano! Sí, por fin una mano en su brazo, la mano siempre seria ahora quemaba de emoción como el fuego de una hoguera. Truviel no pudo resistirse a aquel movimiento, ¡¿Por qué la atormentaba con tanto misterio en cada milímetro de sus movimientos...?! ¡¿Y por qué su corazón ahora palpitaba tan deprisa?! ¡¿Por qué entonces no dudaba ni pensaba en sus palabras?! ¡¿Por qué...?!  
  
-Elroyënath...- sus labios se movieron solos, pronunciando el nombre más enigmático que habían conocido sus oídos.  
  
-Thruviel...- el cuerpo de la mujer se extendió tan fácilmente sobre la tierra, entre las espigas de oro, entre los rayos de sol y amapolas en su pelo de noche.  
  
¡Oh, por Eru, que piel! ¿Cómo podía ser tan suave..? ¡¿Por qué ya no se sentía solo?! Y ahora... ¡Sí, ahora se sentía completo, ya no le faltaba nada! ¡¿Por qué sentía que aquello que tanto había buscado y que en su ser no había aparecido era amor...?! Sí. La quería, lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos y lo habría susurrado a cada árbol y hebra de hierba de la tierra. ¡La amaba!  
  
La boca incandescente de la elfa se cubrió en seguida por unos labios temblantes pero locos de pasión, deseo avivado a cada segundo que pasaba, ganas de amar en ellos.  
  
Los brazos de Thruviel rodearon la nuca de Elroyënath, sintiendo su corto y suave pelo bajo ellos y se dejó amar como la orilla se deja atraer por las olas.  
  
-Te quiero... te quiero Thruviel... te quiero tanto...- murmullo entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia, entre temblor y temblor.  
  
La boca ansiosa de pasión del elfo bajó por el cuello de la mujer y se perdió entre pliegues de vestido blanco y luz de sol, con luna, bajando por su pecho, sintiendo bajo ellos un corazón palpitar y cuando llegó a su abdomen una mano celosa, furtiva, se introdujo entre las ropas, para sentir el terciopelo de su piel. Su ombligo asomó a las caricias de las espigas y Elroyënath apoyó su cabeza sobre aquel suave vientre; sintiendo caricias entre sus rizos oscuros.  
  
-Te amo.  
  
Elroyënath hubiera preferido morir a alejarse de su lado.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	7. Fuego

Sentada en el sofá de terciopelo rojo Éowyn leía con un gran libro entre sus manos.  
  
Sus cabellos rubios brillaban a la luz del fuego de la chimenea cercana y la plata de la luna le iluminaba la tiara de perlas de la frente. El pelo le caía despreocupado por los hombros en ondas de oro y tenía las piernas dobladas y subidas a los cojines del sofá.  
  
Junto a los ventanales abiertos y en frente del fuego había un sillón, también de rojo y dorado terciopelo, allí sentaba Faramir.  
  
Pensativo, el hombre miraba las llamas titilar en la blanca chimenea de mármol, entre la leña, y bajo él las cenizas incandescentes. Se tocaba con los dedos un mechón cobrizo de pelo y los ojos grises le brillaban. En su pecho el Árbol Blanco de Gondor, bordado en su camisa, apoyada sobre la pared de piedra, en un ángulo de la habitación, su espada y a un lado la respiración de Éowyn.  
  
Desvió su mirada de las llamas y observó a la mujer mientras suavemente pasaba de vez en cuando las grandes páginas del libro de pergamino y su pelo cayendo como una cascada por su rostro. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era su pelo, suave como el terciopelo del sillón, bravo como el mar, brillante como el sol...  
  
Faramir seguía teniendo entre sus dedos las hebras de su pelo que le caían por los ojos y sus dedos parecieron temblar: -Éowyn...- dijo volviendo a mirar el fuego arder, rojo: -Estas muy hermosa esta noche...  
  
Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de los dos pero el fuego les guardó el secreto.  
  
-Gracias...- dijo sonriendo después de levantar la mirada del libro, con el pelo aún entre sus ojos.  
  
-Me gustaría decirte algo...- dijo el hombre volviendo a mirarla, había duda en sus ojos.  
  
Éowyn se apartó el pelo y le miró más intensamente: -Dime.  
  
Faramir se echó hacia delante en su sillón y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, pensando en como decirlo, se le vio incomodo.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó la mujer dejando de lado el grande libro.  
  
-Sí, sí... es sólo que...- Faramir se levantó preocupado y fue a sentarse junto a Éowyn, en el sofá de terciopelo, en frente del fuego.  
  
Alzó los ojos por detrás de su flequillo buscando los de ella y durante largo rato la observó sin parpadear, hasta que Éowyn intimidada la apartó; los ojos de Faramir eran penetrantes y parecían atravesarle el alma.  
  
El cabello de Éowyn había vuelto a deslizarse por su rostro y sobre sus ojos y los dedos que habían estado suavizando un mechón cobrizo se lo apartaron, hacia detrás de los hombros descubiertos. Éowyn sonrió mientras se sentía observada por los incansables ojos de Faramir, a la luz del fuego todo su cuerpo brillaba dorado y rojo, como el sofá.  
  
Los dedos de Faramir se posaron sobre la mejilla de la mujer y navegaron por su rostro, rozando la seda de su piel, deslizándose como un barco de vela sobre el mar y el viento mas más suave y cálido que ellos. Las caricias fugitivas llegaron hasta los labios rojos y bajaron hasta la barbilla blanca haciendo que Éowyn girara la cabeza para verla más de cerca.  
  
Los párpados bajados y tímidos de Éowyn tentaban en mirarle pero la cercanía de sus ojos de plata le hacía apartar la mirada. Sentía su respiración cálida y pausada cerca de su piel y cerrando del todo los ojos se besaron como si fuera la primera vez.  
  
Empezaron despacio y con miedo, lento, pausado, como las olas del mar al romper en la orilla pero, al sentir la arena de la playa unirse con la espuma del agua, una tormenta de pasión se desenvainó en la costa y la marejada de agua y viento estrellaba contra los arrecifes como la luna se hunde en el horizonte en una noche sin nubes, cargada de estrellas de amor.  
  
Los besos incontenibles sentían cada parte del cuerpo de ambos y en el sofá y con pasión desenfrenada Faramir acabó sobre Éowyn besando su cuello entre hebras de oro y suspiros de cariño.  
  
-Éowyn...  
  
-Faramir...  
  
Los brazos de la mujer rodeaban el cuello del hombre y el cabello cobrizo de Faramir caía sobre la cabeza de los dos, como una cortina de seda que les separaba de la realidad. El Árbol de Gondor brillaba más que nunca en el pecho de Faramir y a lo lejos la espada les vigilaba.  
  
Los besos del hombre prendidos en los cabellos de la mujer y en sus oídos susurraba amor eterno.  
  
Las sombras oscuras de los dos temblando en la pared de anaranjada luz y a través de la ventana las estrellas brillar. Un búho lejano y amor infinito en la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó la mujer cuando la tormenta sobre el mar pareció calmarse poco a poco.  
  
-Me...- después de notar el amor que sentía por ella ya no dudaba: -Me gustaría tener un hijo. Un hijo tuyo. Me gustaría ser padre y repartir mi amor sobre ti y sobre él. Os amaría tanto a los dos...- besó de nuevo a la mujer sin poder resistirse.  
  
-Te amo...- y la mujer objetó a su proposición decidida y con un beso de princesa, en los labios de su príncipe, de su senescal.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. que cursi no??? me parece que tanto amor me ha afectado al cerebro... y claro, entre la locura de Gollum se ha formado un coctel molotov de cursiladas sin fin!!! Me parece a mi que lo del hijo me ha quedado muy churro... mu bonito que tengan niños y contribuyan al crecimiento de la población.... pero ya solo faltan las paredes rositas!!!! Ay que me deprimo........ decirme que no es cursi!!!!  
  
Una cosa... Éomer tiene novia o me la tengo que inventar???  
  
Besotes babosones!!!! 


	8. Música

Era una bella noche de verano y entre los prados de Rohan los caballos pastaban, acompañados por el viento y la luz de la luna.  
  
En la parte más alta de Edoras el Castillo de Oro brillaba a la par con las estrellas y la luna impetuosa vestía las praderas de plata. Los picos de las montañas distantes arañaban el cielo oscuro y entre las caricias de las sombras en el palacio se celebraba una fiesta y su música cincelaba la hierba de los campos.  
  
Las altas cristaleras brillaban ribeteadas de oro junto con el fuego de las velas. Las baldosas doradas vestían el pavimento y sobre las paredes de rayos de sol tapices de caballos y guerreros y los campos que afuera se bañaban de estrellas. Se mostraba en el Castillo de Oro los mejores momentos de Rohan.  
  
En el trono de perlas el rey Théoden vestido de rojo terciopelo y sobre su cabeza una corona de oro. A su lado, en un trono similar, una mujer de caracteres parecidos al rey y una misma corona dorada en su frente. El rey y su hermana presenciando el baile.  
  
Al lado derecho de su padre, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ropajes de una plata casi lunar y en su cabeza el brillo del sol reflejado en su corona, a pesar de todo de menor tamaño, Théodred, heredero al trono de Rohan. Al lado izquierdo de los tronos, una mujer de cabellos dorados y vestido inmaculado y otro joven, de pelo también claro, como los antiguos guerreros provenientes del norte y ojos azules como el mar y el cielo; en sus frentes dos tiaras de oro como el castillo que les rodeaba y de pie junto a su madre esperaban, hijos dignos de la hermana del rey.  
  
El color de los trajes de seda inundaba la habitación, las gentes de Edoras, vestidas con sus mejores galas, habían acudido a la fiesta que se celebraba todos los años, como costumbre del solsticio de verano, cuando la primavera terminaba y los potros nacían. Entre la música de los claros violines, de madera del bosque de Fargorn y cuerdas de las crines de los más bellos caballos del rey, las gentes reían y cantaban y bebían y escuchaban las historias de los bardos y saludaban con halagos a la familia real, acercándose a los tronos entre reverencias.  
  
-Hijos...- dijo pausadamente la hermana del rey, con la corona en su cabeza: - Creo que por hoy ya habéis cumplido las normas reales adecuadamente, podéis ir a divertiros.  
  
Théoden también habló con su aire regio: -Tú también puedes ir Théodred, presenta alguno de nuestros conocidos a tus primos.  
  
-Gracias padre.  
  
En el rostro de Éowyn se dibujó una sonrisa, la más joven de los tres, contenta de que por fin podía ir a bailar. Se agachó y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla: -Hasta luego mamá.  
  
La madre rió divertida mientras ella se alejaba persiguiendo a Théodred entre la multitud de gente y sin embargo su hijo mayor, seguía sin moverse a su izquierda, con aire serio y tímido a la vez.  
  
-¿No vas con tu primo y tu hermana Éomer?  
  
-No... es que...- la mirada se le perdió en el suelo dorado de la sala.  
  
-Venga Éomer, tienes que conocer gente y no estar siempre solo.- insistió su madre: -Mira tu hermana que bien se lo pasa.  
  
A lo lejos, con su vestido blanco, Éowyn ya se las había arreglado para bailar con un joven de Edoras y contenta le llevaba al son de la música de los violines con el ánimo de una niña que juega con sus muñecas.  
  
-Sí... bueno... yo no soy como Éowyn...  
  
-Oh, por favor, ya estamos con lo mismo- la madre se levantó del trono y le empujó para que bajara los escalones del atril real hacia la gente de la fiesta: -Vete ahora mismo a bailar con alguna jovencita guapa y luego vienes y me lo cuentas. ¡El sobrino del rey no puede ser tan tímido como tú!  
  
Éomer se dirigió de mala gana hacia la multitud obedeciendo a su madre y entre la gente alguien le cogió por los hombros.  
  
-Ven aquí primito, venga, no seas tímido, que te voy a enseñar a una cuantas chicas... y luego ya me dirás que tal son eh...- una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en los labios de Théodred mientras empujaba a su primo entre los músicos y la gente que bailaba.  
  
-¡No Théodred! ¡No! ¡Todavía me acuerdo de cuando en el último baile me juntaste con una pesada que no me dejó en paz en toda la noche!  
  
-Bueno, bueno Éomer...- decía su primo tirando de él: -Eso fue hace mucho tiempo...  
  
Éomer paró en seco: -¡No me pienso mover de aquí!  
  
Théodred le miró con ironía: -Ya... claro...- y de un fuerte tirón de la mano hizo caer a su primo al suelo y en el suelo cayó sobre el vestido de una mujer y la cola del vestido se rompió.  
  
-¡Mira lo que has hecho Éomer, so torpe!- intentaba disimular Théodred entre la gente aguantando la risa.  
  
Éomer se levantó con dificultad: -¡Te odio!  
  
-Tranquilo primo, enseguida te saco de este embrollo...  
  
La joven miraba la cola de su vestido rota y Éomer se temió que empezara a gritar o peor, a llorar. Dejó a Theodred mientras seguía conteniendo una risa boba e infantil y fue hasta la mujer.  
  
-Lo siento, yo... ha sido sin querer... no quería romperte el vestido... esto... si quieres te lo pago... o le mandaré a nuestro sastre que valla a tu casa y te tome medidas y te haga un vestido igual, o como tu quieras... lo siento...  
  
Para sorpresa de Éomer la mujer se puso a reír junto con su primo y entre la risa de los dos se sintió estúpido.  
  
-No pasa nada...- dijo la mujer todavía riendo y al otro lado de Éomer Theodred, que reía a carcajadas: -Además, no me gustaba mucho este vestido.- volvió a reír: -No hace falta que me lo pagues y que le digas nada a tu sastre.  
  
La mujer tenía el pelo largo, rizado y castaño y no era mucho mayor que Éowyn, sería de la edad de entre Theodred y Éomer. El vestido rojo y de mangas anchas que llevaba estaba rasgado y la tela rota estaba en el suelo. El cuello del vestido era muy bajo y con escote ribeteado de oro, que dejaba ver sus hombros y como todas la mujeres de la fiesta desprendía un bello olor a perfume. A Éomer, por mucho que a ella no le gustase el vestido, él la veía espléndida.  
  
Cuando la mujer paró de reír acercó la mano a Éomer aún con una sonrisa: -Me llamo Lothiriel ¿y tú?  
  
Estrechó tímidamente la mano de ella: -Em... Éomer.  
  
Lothiriel hizo una breve reverencia tras oír su nombre: -Encantada alteza.  
  
Éomer se ruborizó levemente: -Igualmente.  
  
A su lado Theodred seguía riendo como un tonto y los músicos comenzaron con una nueva melodía.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó sonriente Lothiriel mientras el color rojo de las mejillas de Éomer empezaba a subir de tono cada vez más.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Nada más decirlo Lothiriel le cogió las manos y después de apoyar una de Éomer en su cintura y poner la suya en su hombro, comenzaron a bailar por la sala, pareciéndose a Éowyn con el joven de Edoras.  
  
-¿Cuantos años tienes?- le preguntó mientras, entre la música, aire fresco entraba por las cristales y les mecía el pelo a los dos.  
  
Éomer se quedó unos segundos en blanco y balbuceó.  
  
Lothiriel rió: -¿No te acuerdas de cuantos años tienes?  
  
-¡Sí, claro! Em... veintitrés.  
  
Lothiriel volvió a reír: -No te preocupes, a mi también se me olvidan los años que tengo a veces. Yo tengo veintidós.  
  
Era raro ver a Lothiriel, elocuente y suspicaz charlatana hablando con Éomer, el sobrino tímido del rey, bailando con el vestido rasgado por la parte de atrás y él con las mejillas coloradas.  
  
El silencio entre los dos se empezó a volver incomodo y Éomer sintió que tenía que preguntarle él también algo a ella: -Esto... ¿tienes caballos...?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.  
  
Tras decirlo le pareció la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, en Rohan todos tenían caballos.  
  
-Sí, tenemos un establo grande cerca de mi casa, tenemos tres caballos y dos yeguas y una yegua dentro de poco parirá un potro. Mi padre me ha dicho que cuando nazca le ponga yo el nombre. Pero no se me ocurre ninguno...  
  
-Yo una vez le puse el nombre a un caballo.- tal vez había sido lo más interesante que había dicho en toda la noche, que vergüenza sentía hablando con Lothiriel...  
  
-¿Cuál le pusiste?  
  
-Tenía manchas oscuras y le gustaba mucho bañarse, cada vez que veía una charca se mojaba las patas y decidí llamarle... te va a sonar muy tonto pero le puse... Rana...- Éomer se vio más colorado que nunca.  
  
Lothiriel comenzó a reír de nuevo: -¿Rana?- soltó una carcajada: -¡Me gusta Rana!- continuó riendo y a pesar de que si hubiera sido una situación normal Éomer hubiera palidecido de timidez, ahora disfrutaba con la risa Lothiriel.  
  
-Está bien, cuando nazca el potro le pondré Rana.- dijo mientras reía.  
  
Éomer se sintió casi halagado, incluso más halagado que con una de las reverencias que como sobrino del rey tantas veces le habían hecho.  
  
La música alegre que habían estado bailando hasta ahora terminó y los violines entonaron una melodía lenta, como el viento suave cuando roza las briznas de hierba por los prados, entre los caballos.  
  
Sin percatarse casi, Éomer se encontró abrazado a Lothiriel y con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras la mecía al son de la música mas esta vez no se ruborizó.  
  
El olor del perfume que ella llevaba en su cuello era el más bello e intenso del que llevaran todas las mujeres de la fiesta y sus rizos oscuros olían a hierba y paja, olían a los campos de Rohan. Sus ojos de cerca eran incluso más bellos y solo ahora se percataba de que eran tan azules como los suyos, como los tuvo una vez Eorl, el joven. Los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello y a cada paso que daban su vestido, aún rasgado, le rozaba suavemente.  
  
Bailaron toda la noche. La gente se iba de la fiesta poco a poco, después de dar sus gratulaciones al rey y a su hermana y por la gran puerta del Castillo de Oro salían para no volver hasta el próximo año.  
  
Los músicos tocaron incansablemente hasta que las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte de los prados, a través de las cristaleras y Éomer se sentía en un sueño, abrazado a Lothiriel, hasta que la voz solitaria de su madre lo despertó.  
  
-Éomer es ya muy tarde... o mejor debería decir muy temprano... deberías acostarte y dormir un poco, dentro de poco servirán el desayuno.  
  
Lothiriel abandonó el pecho de Éomer, que como una almohada la había abrigado toda la noche y ella también se sintió despertar de un sueño.  
  
-Parece que te llaman...  
  
-Sí... debo irme ya...- Théodred y Éowyn les miraban juntos desde lejos susurrando por lo bajo.  
  
Lothiriel rió: -No me olvidaré de ponerle Rana al potro.  
  
Éomer no tembló, no balbuceó, no dudó, no se ruborizó, directamente en su oído susurró decidido lo que había deseado decirle desde el momento en que la vio reírse de su vestido y mientras tanto un beso se posaba como una mariposa en sus labios: -Te amo...  
  
Éomer se alejó despacio de ella y mirándola por última vez le dio la espalda, dejándola sola y sonriente, sintiendo aún su beso en los labios, en el centro de la sala, para no volverla a ver hasta el año próximo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la altura de Theodred y Éowyn y por una puerta grande y de oro se perdieron por fin de vista un susurro chistoso salió de los labios de su primo: -Buen ligue, Éomer.  
  
Y Éomer sonrió.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. que tal??? Ya se que ha quedado un poco raro pero es que lo escribí hace una semana, antes de saber que la novia de Éomer era una princesa... lo hice pensando en una muchachita de Rohan.... pero no me apetecía cambiarlo todo y solo le cambié el nombre con el de su novia oficial. YA SE QUE SOY MUY VAGA! XP!  
  
Besos!!! Y me gustan los reviews laaargos!!! Jejeje que mala soy!!! 


	9. Flores

-¡Hola Sam!  
  
-Hola Rosita...  
  
-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Em... pues... pues bien... sí, sí... ¡muy bien!- las mejillas de Sam estaban del color de su nueva chaqueta.  
  
-¿Bailas conmigo?  
  
-¡¿Bailar?!  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, baila conmigo!  
  
Rosita cogió las manos de Sam tirando de ellas, impaciente.  
  
-¡No, no! Es que... es que no se bailar, Rosita...  
  
-¡No importa! Yo te enseño.  
  
Sam negó con la cabeza, temblando, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de Rosita y ella entristeció los ojos.  
  
-Bueno... si no quieres no pasa nada... ya bailaré yo sola...  
  
Los labios de Sam querían decirle que no, que él quería bailar con ella de verdad, pero su mente, demasiado tímida, no le dejaba. Nada dijo y Rosita lentamente se dirigió hacia donde los demás bailaban con sus parejas.  
  
Era el día del centésimo undécimo cumpleaños del señor Bilbo Bolson. Había organizado una fiesta digna de las suyas, por todo lo alto, las más esperada de todo Hobbiton y los fuegos artificiales del viejo Gandalf brillaban en el cielo oscuro, mientras los hobbits de la Comarca bebían y cantaban.  
  
Que tonto había sido Sam: "¡Tonto Sam! ¡Que tonto eres!" se repetía en la mente mientras con cara boba y sin saber que hacer veía como Rosita bailaba, ahora de nuevo sonriendo, con otro hobbit: -¡Has tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes y la has depreciado! ¡Soy un inútil!  
  
-¿Qué murmuras Sam?  
  
Frodo apareció ante sus ojos, al otro lado de la mesa y esbozaba una grande sonrisa contenta.  
  
-Em... no, nada, señor Frodo...  
  
-¡Venga Sam! ¡Anímate! ¡Bilbo no hace fiestas como estas todos los días!  
  
-Lo se señor Frodo... pero es que no se bailar...  
  
-¡Yo tampoco!- río Frodo: -Pero mira. ¿Ves esas dos hobbitas de ahí?  
  
Sam afirmó viendo a las dos chicas que le señalaba Frodo que, contentas, hablaban con otros hobbits.  
  
-¡Creo que mi belleza las ha impresionado!  
  
Sam no pudo aguantarse una risa floja. Frodo era su amo y le tenía mucho respeto, pero aquello le hizo gracia.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿No te lo crees?!  
  
Sam se puso la mano en la boca: -Sí, sí, claro que me lo creo señor Frodo... su belleza es realmente... impresionante...- Sam comenzó a reír ligeramente, intentando no soltar una carcajada.  
  
-Esta bien, Sam, piensa lo que quieras... Cuando me veas rodeado de hobbitas preciosas ya te lo creerás...  
  
Frodo se levantó de la mesa sin perder la sonrisa con la que había aparecido y fue hacia un grupo de chicas solitarias, dejando a Sam riendo junto a su cerveza.  
  
-Este Frodo cada día es más presumido...- "¡Un buen hobbit, sí señor!" pensó.  
  
Los ojos de Sam cayeron de Frodo a un nuevo fuego artificial en lo alto, con forma de mariposa, y de ahí a Rosita que cada vez bailaba con más hobbits. Sam empezó a sentir celos.  
  
-Esa es mi Rosita...- susurró después de beber un trago de su pinta: -Mi Rosita es sólo mía... ¡Sólo yo tendría que bailar con ella! Aunque... si no le hubiera dicho tantas tonterías a lo mejor... ¡Que tonto eres Sam! ¡Inútil!  
  
-¿Otra vez murmurando, Sam?  
  
-Pero... señor Frodo... ¡¿qué hace aquí otra vez?!  
  
Frodo de nuevo sentado al otro lado de la mesa y de nuevo sonriendo.  
  
-Las hobbitas de ese grupo me han dado calabazas... me han dicho que iba de lanzado... bueno... ¡ellas se lo pierden!  
  
Sam rió de nuevo: -Sí mi señor Frodo... ellas se lo pierden...  
  
-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te ríes de mi...?  
  
-¡¿Yo?!- carcajadas de Sam: -¡Que va! Es que... es que...- Sam no podía parar de reír: -Es que el señor Tuk y el señor Brandigamo me contaron un chiste muy bueno...  
  
-¿A si? ¡Voy a decirles que me lo cuenten! ¡Hasta luego, Sam!  
  
-¡Adiós, señor Frodo!  
  
Frodo desapareció de nuevo.  
  
Sam dejó de reir de repente: -¡Es imposible! ¡Ese hobbit me está quitando a mi Rosita! ¡¿Por qué soy el único que no tiene pareja en esta fiesta?! ¡Hasta el señor Gandalf está con alguien!  
  
A lo lejos Gandalf corría delante de una marabunta de niños hobbits que pedían que tirara más fuegos artificiales de colores.  
  
-Esto es injusto...- Sam se empezaba a deprimir.  
  
-¡Me has mentido Sam!  
  
-¡¿Pero de nuevo aquí señor Frodo?!  
  
-¡Merry y Pippin no me han contado ningún chiste nuevo! Solo me han repetido ese tan malo del hobbit que tiene un perro que le llama... bueno ya te lo sabes...  
  
¡Que vergüenza! ¡Había mentido a su señor Frodo! "¡Tonto Sam! ¡Tonto!": -Em... es que... perdóneme señor Frodo...  
  
-¡Venga Sam! ¡Sal a bailar con Rosita!  
  
Frodo cogió a Sam por los hombros, le dio la vuelta y le empujó hacia la gente que bailaba, justo, justo cayó en los brazos de Rosita, que buena puntería tenía su señor Frodo...  
  
-¡Hola Sam! ¿Ya quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó contenta Rosita.  
  
Sam se puso colorado: -Sí...  
  
-¡Que bien! Vamos, yo te enseño.  
  
Rosita puso una mano de Sam en su hombro y la otra en su cadera, ella le cogió por la cintura y comenzaron a danzar entre la gente a la manera de los hobbits.  
  
-¡Que bien bailas Sam!  
  
Sam volvió a ponerse colorado: -Gracias...  
  
-¿Te ha enseñado Frodo?  
  
Sam sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón: -¿Has bailado con el señor Frodo...?  
  
-Sí, antes.- dijo Rosita sonriendo.  
  
Sam miró de lejos a Frodo que hablaba con Gandalf con fuego en los ojos, ¡aunque fuera su señor no iba a permitir que tocara a su Rosita!  
  
-¡Pero tu bailas mejor!  
  
Sam volvió a mirar a Rosita y abrió la boca, sonriendo más que nunca para decir algo pero, de repente un destello apareció en el cielo de un color naranja, muy alto y entre chiribitas pareció volverse cada vez más grande, más grande, y más grande todavía. Un dragón enorme apareció en el cielo estrellado, naranja, casi de fuego, se acercaba hacia ellos, cada vez lo tenían más cerca y Sam se abalanzó sobre Rosita para protegerla. El dragón giró y voló alto en el cielo y entonces... chispazos de todos los colores sonaron fuertemente y Sam hubiera dicho que cientos, y si no estaban cerca de serlo, de fuegos artificiales estallaron en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Rosita aplaudió fuertemente debajo de Sam contemplando en el cielo las bellas luces.  
  
-¡Que bonito! ¡Mira que bonito Sam!  
  
Sam se dio la vuelta y calló al suelo cerca de Rosita mirando las grandes estrellas rojas que explotaban y de repente le vino la voz: -¡Viva el señor Bilbo!  
  
-¡Viva!- respondieron los demás hobbits a coro.  
  
Sam se sintió orgulloso de si mismo por ser el siervo de la familia Bolsón.  
  
-¡Me encantan los fuegos artificiales!- dijo Rosita a su lado sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba.  
  
-A mi también. ¡A demás los del señor Gandalf son los mejores de toda la Tierra Media!- agregó Sam.  
  
Rosita le sonrió como solo las hobbitas saben hacer. Sus rizos pelirrojos brillaban con los fuegos artificiales y sus ojos verdes parecieron sonreír también.  
  
Sam balbuceó atontado: -Rosita...  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Me esperas aquí un momento?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
Sam se levantó corriendo pero antes de irse...: -No bailes con el señor Frodo... creo... que le duele un poco la cabeza...  
  
Rosita no entendió nada pero afirmó con la cabeza y Sam sonrió contento de que su plan funcionara por ahora: ¡nadie tocaría a su Rosita!  
  
Fue cuando Sam desapareció que Bilbo se subió a la mesa por encima de las cabezas de los demás hobbits y comenzó a hablar. La gente emocionada al ver por fin al anfitrión calló para escuchar su discurso después de un largo aplauso. Rosita aplaudió de los que más.  
  
Sam apareció enseguida y llevaba un ramo de tulipanes en la mano.  
  
Se acercó a Rosita: -Toma, son para ti... los planté en mi jardín porque sabía que te gustaban mucho...  
  
Rosita abrió mucho los ojos contenta e impresionada y olió las flores, cogiendo el ramo: -¡Muchísimas gracias, Sam!  
  
Pareció entonces que Bilbo fuera a llegar al momento culminante de su discurso, diciendo al fin lo que le rondaba desde el principio pero... la mano en el bolsillo le temblaba y cuando la puso tras su espalda Bilbo desapareció sin más.  
  
Todos los hobbits se revolucionaron, preguntando qué había pasado, ¿dónde estaba Bilbo Bolsón?  
  
Entre la confusión Sam aprovechó para escabullirse con rojo en sus mejillas, no quería estar presente cuando Rosita leyera la nota que había entre las flores. A lo lejos sonrió orgulloso, al verla.  
  
Aún entre los hobbits asustados Rosita cogió la nota corriendo, al percatar que Sam ya no estaba con ella y leyéndola ella también se puso colorada. La nota decía: "Te amo. Sam."  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. EL MEJOR DE TODOS ES EL AMOR HOBBIT!!! XP! Espero que os haya gustado!!! Que bien!! Muchos hijitos de Sam y Rosita!!! XD! Pobre Gollum que no tiene novia.......¿¿¡¡le hago una!!?? Em... no.... va a ser mejor que no.... XD!!!  
  
BESITOS BABOSOS DE GOLLUM!!! 


	10. Mar

Bajaba la colina verde de altas hierbas mientras las nubes grisáceas cubrían el cielo.  
  
El pelo, moreno y rubio a la vez, como el bronce, se deslizaba sobre su frente y su nuca, como las olas del mar, a lo lejos, en la orilla y el horizonte.  
  
Las flores salpicaban la pradera y de vez en cuando crecían en grupos, acompañando las unas a las otras y sin separarse demasiado de las demás lejanas. El viento las abrazaba y las mecía como a un niño en sus brazos y la capa de Boromir se deslizaba con ellas.  
  
Bajando la ladera desde aquella meseta hacia la playa pasó su mano entre la hierba suave y una flor clara, blanca como la espuma, llegó hasta sus dedos, durmiendo al fin en ellos, con ternura y con la flor entre sus manos pisó la arena.  
  
El viento marítimo se sentía más húmedo que de costumbre y las nubes a lo lejos se amotinaban con las olas lejanas del mar, intenso azul y verde. La arena cálida bajo sus pies descalzos y su capa calló al suelo, en el confín de las hierbas, en el lindero de la costa.  
  
El sonido del mar, la brisa, olas, espuma, la arena y una mujer en la orilla y su vestido azul confundido con el mar y sus bordados de oro, los rayos de sol escondidos; y su pelo, olas oscuras, difuminadas entre el castaño de brillos ocultos.  
  
Boromir sin hacer ruido y encubierto por las olas que rompían entre canciones y burbujas se acercó a la mujer, un primer rayo blanco en el horizonte oscuro, y ella de espaldas. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, lentamente y con cuidado, sintiendo aquella suave piel bajo ella y disfrutando cada segundo, clavando sus ojos en la lejanía, donde el cielo y el mar se besaban.  
  
La mujer esbozó una sonrisa al sentir aquel calor entre sus cabellos, más allá de su espalda y sobre el hombro del hombre apoyó suavemente la cabeza, abrazándole, sin dejar de mirar las olas romper.  
  
Un trueno dejó escuchar su voz desde el infinito, y su clamor pareció apagado.  
  
La flor apareció ante su mirada, blanca y sencilla, comparándose con las espumas del mar distante. Ella la cogió entre sus dedos y con ternura olió su aroma, sonriendo.  
  
Una mano fuerte, ahora sutil, rozó su mejilla y con cuidado navegó por ella y, como las olas bajo sus pies, se extendió por su rostro, hasta la playa de su pelo. Los ojos de la mujer se cerraron y sintió la caricia como la hierba siente los besos del viento y ante ellos se rinde.  
  
Un nuevo rayo en los confines del mar y el agua tibia mojó el largo vestido de la mujer. Los dedos del hombre perdidos entre pelo oscuro bajaban pegados e su cuello. Acercando sus labios a su frente blanca la besó y sus cabellos se fundieron en uno solo.  
  
-Te pareces al mar.- la voz salió de los labios de Boromir, entre susurros.  
  
-¿Cómo...?  
  
Las palabras volaron sobre sus murmullos: -Suave, lejana, ligera, fresca, libre, salvaje, nuevamente nueva, conocida y desconocida, me atraes y me das miedo.  
  
La mano de ella llegó hasta el pómulo de él y le apartó el pelo de los ojos azules como las aguas: -¿Me amas?  
  
Una brisa rebelde meció las hierbas en un baile intranquilo a sus espaldas, el eco del trueno en los acantilados, el mar intranquilo y manos rozando cada parte de sus cuerpos. Dedos perturbados entre caricias lentas, incontrolables aún y cuando demasiado reprimidas a los impulsos traidores de sus cuerpos y la arena les acogió entre pasión.  
  
Dos centellas a lo lejos, dos besos estremecidos, temblorosos, trémulos, sobrecogidos, besos que descifraban amor en caricias secretas.  
  
Espuma, caricia, agua, caricia, luz, caricia, lluvia errante, caricia, amor, caricia, beso, caricia, caricia, caricia y cariño.  
  
-¿Me amas, Boromir...?  
  
Un beso prolongado en la comisura de la boca insaciable.  
  
-Claro que sí, Thrimir...  
  
Un beso prolongado en el cuello de labios insatisfechos.  
  
-¿Cuánto...?  
  
De nuevo un relámpago y sus discípulos y fuertes ecos de truenos aún inaccesibles. Besos en la piel y la arena.  
  
-Mi amor es más grande que el mar. Te amo tanto como granos de arena hay en esta playa, como estrellas hay en el cielo, como rayos tiene el sol... Te amo. Mas no puedo decírtelo con palabras.  
  
Sus susurros volaron con el viento, cercano a la tormenta y sus besos se escondieron, tras un relámpago de luz distante.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	11. Despedida

Las palabras entre comillas son la letra de la canción "Adiós" del grupo La oreja de Van Gogh, del disco "lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida".  
  
^·*'´·´´·`´·``·`'*·^  
  
Tumbado en la cama notaba el aire fresco de la noche entrar por la ventana y a su lado la respiración pausada de ella, sumida en un ligero sueño, entre las sábanas de seda y oro.  
  
Lentamente se enderezó y se sentó en el borde del colchón, apoyando sus pies en la alfombra suave que cubría el suelo y se ató el pelo con una cinta, en la nuca.  
  
Se levantó y cogió la camisa que esperaba a los pies de la cama y puesta empezó a abrochársela despacio, no primero sin sentir cada milímetro del botón entre sus dedos, antes de meterlo por el ojal.  
  
En la cama dormía todavía ella y su pelo rubio de rallos de sol caía por su frente y cubriéndole los hombros, abrazaba con sus brazos cerca del rostro la almohada y la fina sábana ondeaba como el mar sobre su cuerpo. La echaría tanto de menos...  
  
"Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
  
Nada más llegar te llamaré."  
  
No quería hacerlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se iría, desaparecería de su vida y sería lo mejor para los dos, pues ninguno de sus progenitores aceptaban su compañía. Aquella había sido la última noche juntos.  
  
Se acercó a donde dormía y se agachó para mirarla por última vez. Le apartó el pelo de los ojos, cerrados y sumidos en algún sueño. La arropó con ternura, intentando que no despertara y acercándose a su mejilla la besó: -Te amo.- ahí terminaba su historia, ahí se acababa su amor. Ya no había vuelta a atrás.  
  
Los ojos de ella comenzaron a temblar y parpadeando lentamente dejó ver su hermoso color verde; aún mecido por el sueño.  
  
Esto no era lo que él había querido, ella no debía despertar, no ahora, si no todo sería distinto, ¿que le diría para no hacerla daño...?  
  
-Duérmete, por favor...- que nota tan grave de angustia se reflejaba en su voz siempre despreocupada. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Elrohir...¿qué...?  
  
Le puso el dedo temblando en los labios somnolientos: -Duerme...  
  
Ella se percató de que llevaba puesta la camisa: -¿Adonde vas...?  
  
Elrohir bajó la cara entristecido, ya no podía ocultar nada: -Me voy.- tanta tristeza en sus ojos grises...: -Me voy para no volver...  
  
-¿Qué...?- la elfa se empezó a levantar lentamente y se sentó en el colchón para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-Debemos dejarlo, esto no puede seguir así. Nuestros padres lo saben y no lo aprueban, y lo sabes.  
  
-Pe... pero no... por favor Elrohir...- los ojos ella se llenaron prontamente de lágrimas esbozadas en sus pestañas y que cayeron densas por sus mejillas.  
  
-No llores, por favor...- Elrohir le secó las lagrimas lentamente, disfrutando de las últimas caricias que le daría.  
  
"Déjame marchar, no llores más.  
  
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás."  
  
-Elrohir...- la mujer le abrazó envolviendo su cuello con los brazos. Lloró, ella se puso a llorar sobre su hombro y derramó su tristeza sobre su pelo oscuro: -No me dejes... por favor... no te vallas...  
  
"Ven, cálmate, no llores más,  
  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
  
que no me iré sin besar  
  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
  
la vida viene, va y se va..."  
  
Elrohir besó su mejilla, igual que como había hecho cuando aún dormía y entre sus labios sintió una de sus lágrimas: -Lo siento, perdóname...  
  
Se levantó de la cama: -Adiós amor.- la observó por última vez y sin dejar escapar las lágrimas que querían huir de la cárcel de sus ojos, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación.  
  
Como podía haberle hecho eso a ella, había salido de su vida con frialdad, después de todo lo que le había dado. Se odió a si mismo.  
  
"Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti."  
  
No volvería a verla pero, sin embargo, atravesando aquel camino oscuro solo iluminado por la luna, hacia su casa, parecía verla de nuevo incasable e infinitamente.  
  
"Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti.  
  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
  
Yo quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
  
Necesito volverte a abrazar."  
  
Se volvió a ver junto a ella, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y sus últimos momentos, cuando ella lloraba sobre su hombro, no quería esos recuerdos, quería olvidarla para no seguir sufriendo...  
  
"Ven, cálmate, no llores más,  
  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
  
que no me iré sin besar  
  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
  
la vida viene, va y se va...  
  
No, se dio cuenta en ese instante, cuando la luna le bañaba los cabellos, bajo las estrellas, no la olvidaría, estaría siempre junto a ella, siempre la tendría en su mente y viviría a su lado, aunque no la volviera a tocar de nuevo. La echaría de menos, pero estaría con ella.  
  
"Si cierras tus ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
  
la vida viene, va y se va..."  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	12. Canción

La guitarra apoyaba en la madera, delicada como una hoja parda de otoño e imponente como los montes más allá de los bosques.  
  
El fuego azul de las luciérnagas dentro del farol iluminaba el suelo del flet, dulce y delicado como la guitarra.  
  
La luna en el cielo salpicaba con su luz el cielo, de estrellas intermitentes y de crispaz destello plateado.  
  
Se sentó en el escabel y con la delicadez de los movimientos de un gato, sin irrumpir en la tranquila escena, cogió su guitarra por el mástil, acariciando suavemente sus cuerdas, acallándolas.  
  
Las hojas en el árbol ondeaban con el viento fresco de la azul noche.  
  
Sus ojos azules miraron a lo lejos, más allá del dorado del árbol, más allá de los árboles y la llanura, más allá del mar, su vista se cegó, sintiendo sólo junto a él la guitarra.  
  
Pasó sus dedos sobre la primera cuerda y con la mano derecha cerca del agujero donde el breve sonido retumbaba en su interior, jugueteó con las notas, llegando a su corazón y retumbando, como en la guitarra, en su alma, al compás con su palpitar.  
  
Sus dedos blancos llegaron hasta las yemas de marfil para afinar las cuerdas, girándolas sobre ellas mismas. Tan claro era el sonido que producía como los rayos de la luna, que sobre su pelo lucían.  
  
Los ojos perdidos en el sonido de la música se cerraron y solo su oído guió a aquel ciego por el camino de la emoción.  
  
Cada cuerda sonaba, dejando su suspiro en la cabeza de Haldir, y a cada nota y movimientos sobre los trastes en lo alto del mástil, el corazón se le encogía y sólo el alma se atrevía a arrullar las cuerdas en la danza de una canción leve y pausada como la brisa entre la espesura.  
  
El aire en sus pulmones y besando roces en sus labios le ayudó a pronunciar lo que su interior quiso decir, imitando el sonido de las notas bajo sus dedos: -Cuéntame, otra vez, como iba aquella melodía que hablaba de nosotros dos, la escribió el que inventó el adiós...  
  
El sonido de su corazón sonaba como el amor en su cabeza y solo recordando un beso sus palabras se extendieron en su voz: -Cuéntame, otra vez, si no es el mismo sol de ayer el que se esconde hoy, para ti, para mi, para nadie más se ha inventado el mar...  
  
Solo, sentirse junto a su instrumento traduciendo las palabras de su alma a través de una canción enlazada con las notas de su pensar, las notas de aquella clara y dulce guitarra.  
  
El viento era tan bello cuando entraba junto con la música en sus oídos...: -Se inventaba el horizonte por llegar donde existe siempre el don en algún lugar y aquel derroche de mi fantasía mía... mía... mío es este maldito atardecer...  
  
Se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué más daba ahora quién podría oírle...? Aquella canción, inventada junto al viento, era para una persona y sólo a ella la dedicaba, entregado en cuerpo y alma a que de su guitarra saliera su pasión.  
  
Una lágrima de emoción salió de sus ojos azules, imitando a la noche con la luz brillante de la luna en su suspiro, recorriendo su mejilla: -Y me iré, me iré contando cada paso, no quiero despertarte. Y me iré, te dejaré un puñado de canciones, y de beso un nuevo guiño y al final me iré.  
  
Las hojas bailando al viento y el bosque entero envuelto en sombras: -Déjame que te dé cada segundo envuelto en un atardecer de vida, para ti, para mi, para nadie más se ha inventado el mar...- viendo en su mente junto a la música de su voz y sus dedos a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, mas que para él estaba lejos, en cuerpo y alma.  
  
Una nueva lágrima en su rostro: - Y recuerda que te desnudé, y ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer aquella noche, noche fría, mía... mío fue este maldito atardecer... -cuan lejano era aquel recuerdo, que vivía en sus ojos llorosos, y difuminado como la luna entre nubes pálidas, de noche azul.  
  
-Y me iré, me iré y lo haré despacio, no quiero despertarte y me iré, perdóname pero es que tengo prisa, que he quedado con mi alma para pensar en ti...  
  
La luna brilló en su pelo tintándolo de plata, semejándolo casi a la madera, mutada con la música de su voz y su llanto de amor bajo las estrellas.  
  
La luz del farol, colgado en la rama sobre él, se apagó cuando la luz del alba empezó a nacer en el horizonte y su guitarra lentamente calló cuando de sus ojos las lágrimas se apagaron y de sus labios salieron susurros de amor eterno sobre la persona lejana: -Te amo...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P. D.: ¿Se nota mucho que me encanta tocar la guitarra? Si... tal vez me he pasado... hoy estoy especialmente romántica... ¿por qué será?  
  
Pero que bonito llorar por la pasión de una canción...  
  
Debe ser que tanto escuchar Alejandro Sanz me afecta... 


	13. Heno

El vaho salía lentamente del morro suave de los caballos al respirar, entre las sombras de la noche y la paja de las cuadras.  
  
Por un agujero en el techo, rematado de plata y oro, entraba la luz azul de la luna y las estrellas asomaban sus ojos para ver el heno entre las rendijas de la madera.  
  
El calor inundaba el cobertizo y en un montón de paja, sobre el suelo mimado por las crines de los caballos durmientes, Elladan y Luthlën dormían también.  
  
Un caballo blanco, noctámbulo y trasnochador, bajó su morro al otro lado de la valla de oro, y con el pelo oscuro de Elladan empezó a jugar.  
  
-Finth... Déjame dormir...- dijo él, casi entre sueños, apartando con la mano el morro que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. El caballo relinchó sobre él cubriéndole de aire caliente.  
  
-¡Ay, quita!- empujó la cabeza de Finth hacia arriba con los brazos estirados y los ojos todavía cerrados y se dio la vuelta, intentando volver a dormir. Luthlën a su lado sonrió en sueños, como si viera la escena.  
  
El caballo volvió a estirar su cuello hacia Elladan y con sus dientes agarró su camisa, tirando de él. Elladan abrió los ojos grises, enfadado: -¡Maldito caballo, vete a la porra!- gritó empujando de nuevo su larga cabeza y su morro suave, lejos de él.  
  
Luthlën despertó lentamente junto a él, que luchaba con la fuerza de Finth como dos niños en un patio del colegio.  
  
-No me ganarás ¡eh! ¡Sí, sí, eso es lo que tu te crees!- decía riendo, mirando a los ojos de su contrincante, frente con frente con el caballo, fundiendo su cabello oscuro con las crines blancas del animal.  
  
Luthlën no pudo evitar sonreír, presa de un arrebato de ternura, con la paja en su pelo y el sueño aún en sus ojos.  
  
Finth relinchó de nuevo y Elladan calló de espaldas contra la paja riendo hasta que descubrió los ojos verdes de Luthlën que le miraban.  
  
-Luthlën... perdona... ¿Te hemos despertado? ¡Ha sido todo culpa suya!- dijo señalando con reprobación al caballo que parecía contento de su victoria.  
  
Luthlën rió bajo y divertida, a la luz de la luna creciente que colaba por la salida al tejado de las cuadras, vistiéndola de plata: -No pasa nada.- y el viento entró furtivo, meciendo su pelo y fundiéndolo con el heno.  
  
El vestido verde de ella se movió sobre su cuerpo como las olas del mar sobra la superficie, las que a lo lejos del horizonte besan el cielo y Elladan creyó perderse todavía en un sueño.  
  
Bajó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con los dedos de olor a paja recordando todo lo que había pasado: -Estoy contento de que hayas vuelto.- susurró para mirarla de nuevo, disipándose en su belleza de hierba y oro con luz de plata.  
  
-Yo estoy contenta de haber vuelto.- salió de sus labios incandescentes, apoyada sobre el montón de heno, con la mano sujetando su barbilla descansando en su codo.  
  
Hacía tiempo que su familia había partido de viaje, desde Rivendel, a sitios lejanos y desconocidos, sumidos en trabajos y enmiendas de mercaderes, y después de tanto tiempo el destino les había vuelto a guiar hasta la ciudad escondida entre el valle y la cascada, al pie de la casa de Elrond.  
  
-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos...- Elladan tembló en la oscuridad acordándose de malos momentos.  
  
Se habían conocido cuando eran unos niños todavía, cuando su familia negociaba con el señor de Rivendel, para vender sus preciadas telas de todas partes y Elladan pasó con su hermano y Glorfindel entre las columnas de aquella estancia, quién sabe por qué casualidad atraídos...  
  
La niña rubia ayudaba a su padre a extender las alfombras del sur y Elladan escondido entre cortinas de seda les observó, durante horas, sin cansarse.  
  
Años después se volvieron a ver aquellos cabellos de oro por Rivendel, de nuevo comerciando y envolviendo el rostro de una bella adolescente. Fueron tantas las horas compartidas entonces hasta su nueva partida...  
  
Y de nuevo ante él la veía, convertida en una mujer, y la alegría desbordaba su corazón nervioso.  
  
Se echó junto a ella apoyando en su codo el peso de su barbilla en la mano, como ella, y observó cada milímetro de su cuerpo, para recordarla siempre: -¿Volverás a irte?  
  
Los labios de ella temblaron de repente: -Em... si, no creo que nos quedemos más tiempo del necesario.  
  
Finth pareció caer por fin en el sueño velado de un caballo.  
  
-Sólo llevas una semana...  
  
-Nunca nos quedamos más de dos en un mismo sitio...  
  
Elladan creyó perder su alegría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos somnolientos, y cambiada traidoramente por una lluvia de pensamientos en su mente de tristeza húmeda.  
  
La mano de Elladan se movió sola y, como una hoja de otoño acaricia la hierba, él acarició la mejilla de Luthlën, sintiendo con dos dedos cada uno de sus poros.  
  
Los ojos grises del elfo semejaron nubes de lluvia, en lo blanco de un alegría vedada y los susurros casi inaudibles de su voz trasformaron el aire en melancolía: -Glorfindel me dijo que me había enamorado de ti...  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
Elladan perturbado apartó la mano del rostro de Luthlën y se incorporó, sentándose sobre el heno pensativo: -¿Qué es el amor Luthlën?  
  
Luthlën pareció no comprender: -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
-Creía que el amor era el que se le podía tener a un padre o a un hermano o el amor que se pierde cuando se va un ser querido...- la voz se le tornó grave: -Pero creo que estoy descubriendo que es algo más...  
  
Luthlën se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado: -Creo que el amor cada uno lo interpreta como lo siente.  
  
La mano de ella se posó consoladora sobre el hombro de él y los ojos grises de Elladan la volvieron a mirar: -¿Y tú que es lo que sientes...?- preguntó en un susurro, al compás con la respiración de los caballos.  
  
-Eso es muy difícil de explicar y depende de la persona sobre la que vaya dirigido. ¿Tú que sientes?  
  
Elladan se mordió los labios mirándola, antes de hablar: -Siento que a cada roce de tu mano podría morir... Siento que quiero abrazarte y sentir tu pelo, tu cuello, tus brazos, sentirte junto a mi... Siento que a cada palabra que pronuncias el aire con tu olor me será escaso para poder sobrevivir... Siento... Ya no se lo que siento...  
  
Luthlën le miraba y casi se podría decir que ruborizada, sorprendida y silenciosa a la vez.  
  
-¿Eso es amor Luthlën...?- preguntó con sus ojos de nube atrapados en los de ella.  
  
Luthlën bajó la cabeza intimidada: -No lo se...  
  
Elladan acercó de nuevo la mano a su piel y rozó su barbilla, alzando su rostro hacia sus ojos: -Si lo es entonces te amo con locura...- y los ojos se le cerraron, y sus labios se acercaron y en un beso se deshicieron.  
  
Y la luna les inundó con su luz y el calor anegó la estancia y Elladan lo sintió realmente por fin: -Sí, te amo...  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	14. Agua

El agua del lago estaba tibia y fresca a la vez, como las gotas de lluvia.  
  
Allí, escondido en el claro, entre las sombras de la noche y la tímida pendiente del valle verde y escarlata de amapolas, el lago reflejaba los brillos incansables y plateados de la luna. Entre sus ondas tenues los nenúfares cerrados bailaban y sobre sus aguas las luciérnagas tintinaban su luz. En las aguas cristalinas de aquel lago nadaba una mujer.  
  
Théodred, el joven hijo del rey de Rohan, observaba en la orilla. La arena de la playa se sentía cálida bajo sus pies. Las hojas de los árboles susurraban secretos con el viento tras de si, en el lindero, donde empezaba aquel pequeño bosque que teñía las vastas praderas del país de un verde distinto. Los sauces llorones que le rodeaban besaban con sus ramas caídas la superficie del agua y sus ojos azules se entremezclaban con el color intenso del cielo oscuro.  
  
Mílithrim inundó el lago con su risa, a lo lejos. Théodred en la orilla la miró más intensamente.  
  
El pelo oscuro de ella caía mojado por su espalda semidesnuda. Su sonrisa brillaba en sus labios húmedos. Sus pestañas se unían en gotas de rocío bajo el color de sus ojos de miel. Bajo los rayos de la luna su piel parecía de plata y su tenue vestido de marfil, aquella seda fina que la rodeaba, uniéndose a su cuerpo acuoso.  
  
-¡Venga, ven a bañarte!- aquella voz le sobresaltó de su débil trance: -¡Está muy buena!  
  
Théodred no podía decirle que no a ella. Se levantó y en un silencio de emoción se quitó la camisa, de bordados de oro, y sus botas de príncipe, olvidando por un momento que era el heredero al trono.  
  
Cuando llegó a la orilla supo que no había vuelta atrás y dejó que las aguas bañaran sus pies, sus ropas, su vientre, su espalda y su cuello, llegándose a confundir sus ojos con gotas errantes del lago lapislázuli. El viento despeinó su melena hasta los hombros y cuando por fin la sumergió también se sintió en una paz calmosa mas fresca y tibia como las olas.  
  
Emergió de las aguas plateadas con el cuello inclinado hacia atrás, dejando que el agua le peinase sus cabellos sombríos, y lo irguió de nuevo al frente, buscando a la mujer que lo llamaba.  
  
El agua se encontraba palpitante pero tranquila y sólo las hojas grises de los sauces tocaban su superficie. Escudriñó con la mirada pero no encontró a nadie. Un búho se oyó a lo lejos, por un instante se sintió solo. Entonces un tirón en su tobillo una fuerza que le sumergía débilmente y ante él un chorro de agua que salía juguetón de los labios de una mujer. Théodred no pudo más que sonreír.  
  
Ella rió: -¡Te he asustado, eh!  
  
El príncipe de Rohan quedó rendido ante sus ojos y como prendidos por la fuerza invisible de un alfiler supo que no podría apartar su mirada de aquellas pupilas castañas. Quiso, pero no pudo, seguir mirándolos, pero la llamada de aquella piel se le hacía más fuerte que su propia voluntad. La valentía de Théodred se sometió a la avaricia de abarcarla a toda ella con una mirada, sin siquiera parpadear. Aquellos labios mojados, por los que escurrían gotas de agua, le hicieron temblar. El pelo de ella pegado a su cuello blanco de luz de luna. Aquella piel, si bien guerrera y bronceada por el sol, era comparable e incluso más bella que la de una reina. Sus hombros, vistos a través de la seda mojada que la cubría y que débilmente surgían del agua le hicieron desvariar.  
  
-Ven conmigo.- dijo ella y de sus labios salió la más hermosa de las melodías: -Te voy a enseñar una cosa.  
  
La mano de Mílithrim cogió la de Théodred y el príncipe quiso eternizar por siempre aquel instante. Tal vez no fue la brisa la que le hizo vibrar.  
  
Entre olas se dirigieron a una orilla lejana. La mano de ella oprimía la de él y las luciérnagas les acompañaron. Y allí, tras la cortina de hojas tenues de un sauce se detuvieron, cerca de una playa blanca.  
  
-Mira.- y Mílithrim señaló el fondo del agua.  
  
Théodred obedeció y en el fondo, entre el agua límpida, descubrió un grupo de peces dorados que nadaban en un danza incansable entre sus pies. Él sonrió.  
  
-Son preciosos, ¿verdad?  
  
De los labios temblorosos de Théodred no salió palabra alguna mas afirmó con la cabeza y de nuevo hechizado perdió su cordura para mirarla.  
  
Sin saber cómo, un rubor subió a las mejillas, antes blancas, de la mujer y sintiéndose observada por aquellos tan hermosos ojos regios decidió ponerse en pie para que el príncipe no lo notara.  
  
El agua cubría allí hasta sus muslos. El vestido de seda había quedado transparente y cosido a las formas de su cuerpo. El pelo rodeaba su tez y besaba sus hombros. Sus brazos fuertes y aún así débiles llamando a la protección. Su pecho antecedía a la curva de su vientre y Théodred se mordió los labios para contener un suspiro de deseo cuando su vista llegó a sus caderas.  
  
Ella se giró y cogió una cinta de cuero de su muñeca para atarse el pelo mojado en la nuca. Sus dedos hábiles se entrelazaban en sus mechones húmedos. Sus brazos alzados dejaban más a la vista su cuerpo. Sus curvas que descendían suaves como olas en un mar ambiciado. Quedó prendado de todo su ser. Vio en su espalda sus huesos turgentes y el desvariar de su columna y antes de la curva de su cadera dos hoyuelos que avivaron su pasión.  
  
La lujuria de tenerla por siempre a su lado, la avaricia de poseerla, la envidia de aquellas manos que alguna vez hubieran rozado aquella piel, la gula de probar incansablemente aquel cuerpo con sus labios, la codicia de nunca dejar de abrazarla, la pereza de dejar que se fuera, la venganza que versaría sobre aquel que osase a tocarla a parte de sus manos.  
  
La cinta cayó en un débil chapoteo, de los dedos trémulos de ella, al agua y su cuerpo volvió a girar, agachándose para recogerla, formando en el agua ondas concéntricas, alrededor de su cuerpo, de nuevo sumergido hasta los hombros.  
  
Théodred no pudo contenerse más junto a ella, viéndola otra vez a centímetros de distancia, centímetros que alejaban demasiado. Las gotas de agua posadas sobre su piel, con el brillo de la luna en sus ojos y en su pelo. Escondidos por la cortina del sauce la abrazó con ternura y devoción, sintiendo en sus manos la piel suave de ella, su pelo, su cuello, todo lo que había ansiado.  
  
Primero olió su aroma, su fragancia inimitable e inconfundible, para recordarla siempre. Luego acarició su pelo sintiendo en las yemas de sus dedos cada hebra y posó sólo sus labios en el cuello blanco de ella, que temblaba, pero no pudo resistirse a dar un beso en aquella piel inigualable. La abrazó sumido a su voluntad, como se abraza a un amor recién descubierto: con cariño, amparo y protección, viviendo eterno cada segundo.  
  
Aquellas frías emociones desaparecieron con la pureza de un sentimiento: -Te amo...  
  
Y ella se dejó amar.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


End file.
